Jaeyong's Stories
by Istri Sah Winwin
Summary: kumpulan ceritanya 'JAEYONG' dengan berbagai genre, azek. / boyslove / Jaeyong / Seme!Jaehyun Uke!Taeyong / NCT / NCT U / NCT 127 / NCT DREAM / Ficlet / Oneshoot / Twoshoot / Threeshoot
1. Jaehyun?

**Jaehyun?**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **Rated : T | boyslove | OOC**

Taeyong kembali menarik nafasnya dalam dalam, lalu ia melingkarkan tangan nya pada leher milik Jaehyun, dihirupnya aroma tubuh Jaehyun yang begitu memabukkan baginya, sesekali jari-jarinya menelusup kedalam rambut jaehyun

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Jaehyun begitu pelan namun Taeyong dapat mendengarnya, Taeyong menggeleng lalu kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Jaehyun lah yang kini beraksi, ia menarik Taeyong untuk menatap manik matanya, dan ketika mata mereka bertemu Jaehyun mengulas senyum kecil pada bibirnya, "Ceritakan padaku, sebenarnya ada apa?" tangan besar Jaehyun menangkup kedua pipi tembam milik Taeyong, "Aku tidak apa-apa Jaehyunnie" jawab taeyong dengan penuh kebohongan, Jaehyun tau itu, "Jangan berbohong, atau aku akan menghukum mu semalaman" tegas Jaehyun, Taeyong menghela nafasnya pasrah mau bagaimanapun juga jika soal berdebat Jaehyun lah pemenangnya, "Ke taman yuk?" pinta Taeyong sambil mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya, Jaehyun mengiyakan permintaan Taeyong dan langsung menarik lengan mungil pemuda dengan marga Lee itu

"Aku mau itu!" Taeyong menunjuk permen kapas berukuran besar dihadapan nya, merajuk pada Jaehyun agar kekasih nya itu mau membelikan permen kapas itu secara cuma cuma untuk Taeyong, "Tapi berjanji lah kau akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu jika aku membelikanmu itu?" saran Jaehyun mengatur segalanya agar jadi simbiosis mutualisme, dirinya diuntungkan, begitupun Taeyong

Mereka duduk disebuah bangku ditengah taman, Taeyong mengambil posisi yang enak yah maksudnya posisi enak adalah kepala taeyong yang bersandar pada bahu Jaehyun, sudah jadi kebiasaan nya, "Silakan dimulai tuan Lee" ucap Jaehyun, Taeyong menetralkan nafasnya terlebih dahulu setelah itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Jaehyun dan berbisik, "Aku rindu Jaehyun" Jaehyun hampir saja mengumpat padahal ia sudah berfikir yang tidak tidak tentang Taeyong nya yang berlaku begitu manja dan jadi manja sejak tadi malam, Jaehyun menarik pinggang Taeyong agar lebih dekat dengan nya, "Aku juga rindu padamu, Taeyongie" bisik Jaehyun dan mengecup singkat daun telinga Taeyong yang membuat pipi Taeyong bersemu ria

"Jaehyun?"

"Ya?"

"Jangan sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu saja, jangan pulang larut, jangan buat aku—"

Jaehyun mengecup sekilas bibir Taeyong

"—rindu" lanjut Taeyong begitu Jaehyun selesai mengecup bibirnya

"Iya, aku janji"

Mulai saat itu Jaehyun berjanji untuk tidak terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kantor, apalagi sampai pulang larut, Taeyong nya mudah rindu dan ia harus selalu menemani Taeyong nya kapanpun dan dimanapun itu, omong-omong tolong ingatkan Taeyong dan Jaehyun kalau mereka sekarang sedang berada di taman, bukan di tempat nenek moyang mereka.

 **FIN**


	2. Mine

**Mine**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **warnings : OOC | oneshoot | boyslove | Ficlet | yaoi**

 **Jaehyun dan Taeyong milik SM serta keluarganya masing-masing, saya cuma pinjam nama ehe**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Jung Jaehyun, pria dengan segala kehebatan nya yang begitu terobsesi dengan Lee Taeyong, teman sekelasnya. Jaehyun bukan orang bodoh yang tiba tiba jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, ia sudah menargetkan taeyong dari lama sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, dan itulah mengapa alasan jaehyun berada disini, kelas yang sama dengan taeyong nya.

"Taeyong?" panggil jaehyun, taeyong pun menengok dan memberikan tatapan tanya, "Ada apa, Jung?" jaehyun ingin sekali menarik tubuh mungil taeyong ke dalam pelukan nya namun sayang sekali hal itu tak mungkin ia lakukan di dalam kelas, "Hari ini kau piket, kan?" taeyong mengangguk yang membuat jaehyun bersorak girang dalam hatinya, "Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengawasimu" kata jaehyun yang hanya dijawab oleh helaan nafas taeyong

Begitulah taeyong, selama enam tahun berada di sekolah yang sama bahkan kelas yang sama dengan jaehyun, ia tidak pernah peka ataupun setidaknya menerka bahwa jaehyun yang itu menyukainya, tidak sama sekali. Pernah satu kali seorang pria menyatakan cinta padanya waktu di sekolah menengah kemudian ada rumor beredar bahwa pria itu babak belur akibat dipukul habis habisan oleh jaehyun namun bodohnya taeyong tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan hanya menganggap nya sebagai angin lalu, sampai sampai ia tidak bertanya mengapa jaehyun memukul orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya waktu itu. Taeyong terlalu cuek, dan jaehyun tidak suka fakta yang itu.

Taeyong mempercepat langkah nya, keringat sudah membasahi wajahnya nafasnya pun tak beraturan, buku-buku yang ia bawa hampir saja terjatuh kalau ia tidak memeluknya dengan erat sesekali ia menengok arloji nya yang menyatakan bahwa tiga puluh detik lagi ia harus sampai di ruang kelas jika tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir hari ini, ia tidak boleh telat barang satu detik pun, prinsip jaehyun yang menentang keterlambatan itu benar-benar membuatnya jengkel, pasalnya ia harus mengambil beberapa buku di perpustakaan karena perintah dari gurunya, kalau tidak pasti taeyong sudah melaksanakan piket nya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, kalian pikir mencari buku di perpustakaan tanpa modal komputer itu mudah? Tentu saja tid—

"Kau telat sembilan detik" suara jaehyun menginterupsi pendengeran taeyong, dan suara itu begitu mengintimidasi taeyong, "Maaf, aku harus mencari buku-buku sialan ini tanpa bantuan komputer, komputer di sana sedang rusak" taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu meletakkan buku-buku yang ia bawa di meja nya kemudian mengambil sapu untuk melaksanakan piketnya namun tak semudah itu menghindari jaehyun, "Letakkan kembali sapu itu dan kemari" perintah jaehyun yang terdengar begitu menyeramkan, taeyong tidak pernah suka kalau jaehyun udah memerintahnya untuk melakukan ini itu tapi ya tetap saja taeyong melakukan nya, ia tidak ingin punya masalah dengan Jung Jaehyun.

Taeyong memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekat, ia sudah tau kalau tidak disuruh push up sembilan puluh kali ya mungkin keliling lapangan? Seperti yang pernah ia dengar dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang dihukum habis-habisan oleh jaehyun akibat telat melaksanakan piket, sebenarnya taeyong sudah wanti-wanti untuk tidak terlambat piket namun hari ini lah hari pertamanya telat, taeyong hanya bisa berdoa agar hukuman yang ia dapatkan tidak terlalu berat, omong-omong jaehyun itu koordinator kebersihan kelas jadi sudah kewajiban nya mengatur dan memerintah seluruh petugas piket di kelasnya, tidak terkecuali taeyong.

"Katakan sebab lain mengapa kau telat" errr, jaehyun tahu darimana? Bukankah tadi taeyong hanya pergi sendiri? Darimana jaehyun tau kalau ada sebab lain yang membuatnya telat?

Tadi setelah mengambil beberapa buku, taeyong berpapasan dengan Johnny di koridor dan berbincang sedikit setelah itu taeyong langsung panik ketika melihat arloji nya yang menunjukkan bahwa tiga puluh detik lagi ia harus sampai dikelasnya, "Tidak ada yang lain" ucap taeyong penuh dusta namun jaehyun tidak dapat dibodohi semudah itu, "Dengan siapa kau berbincang tadi?" taeyong merutuki dirinya begitu bodoh membohongi jaehyun, jaehyun itu pintar!

"Kau tahu darimana memangnya" tanya taeyong yang terkesan menantang bagi jaehyun padahal taeyong hanya bermaksud untuk bertanya karena ia juga penasaran, "Kau pikir aku tidak punya mata mata?" taeyong memutar matanya, mata mata? Sinetron sekali.

"Putar matamu sekali lagi dan aku akan mencongkelnya"

Taeyong bergidik ngeri, ia menatap manik jaehyun dan _gotcha!_ Taeyong ingat saran teman-teman nya

* * *

" _Taeyong, kau sudah pernah dihukum jaehyun belum?"_

" _belum, memang nya dihukum karena apa?"_

" _karena telat piket"_

" _oh? aku belum pernah telat piket"_

" _baguslah, tapi ikuti saran kami ya, kalau tiba-tiba saja kau telat piket, cobalah tunjukkan aegyo mu didepan jaehyun, dia pasti tidak akan menghukum mu"_

* * *

Walaupun taeyong juga bingung kenapa harus dengan cara itu tapi taeyong yang tidak pernah ingin mencari masalah dengan jaehyun langsung membuat wajahnya menjadi benar benar cute, jaehyun tersentak, "Jaehyun, jangan hukum aku ya?" tanya taeyong dengan matanya yang berbinar, jaehyun menangguk tertahan, taeyong ingin sekali bersorak-sorai

"Dengan satu syarat" kesenangan yang melanda di hati taeyong luntur begitu mendengarnya, "Apa?" tanya taeyong, "Cium aku" titah jaehyun yang membuat taeyong membulatkan matanya, apa? Cium? Jaehyun tidak sinting kan?

"Mau atau tidak? Kalau ti—"

 _Cup!_

Taeyong mengecup singkat bibir jaehyun, entah setan darimana yang merasuki nya untuk melakukan hal gila itu, jaehyun mengulas senyum manis di bibirnya kemudian menarik taeyong untuk memeluknya, "Mulai sekarang kau milik ku ya" bisik jaehyun pada telinga kiri taeyong, tunggu taeyong merasa ini semua hanya mimpi gilanya, "Aku tidak suka si tiang listrik itu terlalu dekat denganmu, taeyongie, aku cemburu" bisik jaehyun lagi, jaehyun cemburu? Karena Johnny? Taeyong tidak pernah tahu apa apa dan sekarang jaehyun telah menandai nya sebagai milik jaehyun? Ide yang buruk

"K-kau kenapa, jaehyun?" jaehyun menatap taeyong dengan lembut, "Aku menyukaimu taeyongie, mau coba jadi kekasihku?" tayeong melongo namun entah dorongan dari mana ia menganggukkan kepalanya, tolong singkirkan setan gila itu dari tubuh taeyong!

Taeyong membawa bibirnya untuk mendekat pada telinga jaehyun dan berbisik, "Aku tidak jadi dihukum ,kan?" jaehyun tersenyum miring, "Hukuman nya tetap ada" jaehyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher taeyong dan menghirup aroma tubuh taeyong nya, sesekali mengecup dan itu cukup membuat taeyong mengeluarkan desahan nya yang tertahan, "Tapi kita lanjutkan dirumahku" ucap jaehyun sebelum menarik taeyong pergi.

Setidaknya taeyong bersyukur hari ini ia tidak perlu repot-repot membersihkan kelasnya serta mendapatkan hukuman dari jaehyun, walaupun ia masih bingung dengan apa yang jaehyun lakukan padanya tadi, walaupun ia masih bingung kenapa jaehyun menyukainya, walaupun ia juga bingung kenapa mau mau saja jadi kekasihnya jaehyun tapi ia tetap bersyukur dan berharap kalau ucapan jaehyun tidak main-main karena taeyong memutuskan untuk memberikan hati nya pada jaehyun, setelah kejadian itu. Dan jangan lupa untuk menyuruh jaehyun bersyukur juga karena pada akhirnya penantian nya selama enam tahun telah terbayarkan

"Kau milik siapa, Lee Taeyong?"

"Aku milikmu, Jung Jaehyun"

 **FIN**


	3. Butterfly

**Butterfly**

 **SONGFIC**

 **BTS - Butterfly**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **\- Romance, Angst -**

 **Warnings : OOC | Songfic| Oneshoot | Boyslove | Yaoi**

 **a/n : ini songfic pertama yang aku publish, jadi dimaklumin aja ya kalau masih sangat amatir dan juga tidak terlalu terkait dengan lirik lagu nya, atau bahkan feel nya ga dapet,ehe**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Aku teringat bagaimana kami menghabiskan waktu kami berdua, tidak begitu banyak percakapan diantara kami, tidak begitu banyak pikiran yang menganggu kami, kami hanya membiarkan waktu berjalan begitu saja, dan hanya tertawa seakan hari depan begitu cerah.

Aku masih belum mempercayai nya, semuanya terasa seperti mimpiku semata, dan dirimu yang semakin hari semakin asing di pandanganku, apa kau mencoba untuk menghilang? Tolong jangan.

Lelaki itu, Lee Taeyong. Sosok yang begitu aku puji, sosok yang menarik seluruh perhatianku untuknya, sosok yang membuat aku jatuh terlalu dalam pada lubang yang ia buat, sosok yang terlalu indah di mataku.

Aku takut, kalau sosok itu suatu hari nanti benar-benar lenyap dari hidupku.

* * *

 _Aku mengusap rambutnya sesekali mengecup dahi nya, dirinya selalu membuatku tenang._

" _Taeyong?"_

 _Ia menoleh lalu memberikan senyuman manis nya, begitu manis._

" _Taeyong berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku"_

 _Ia bungkam, tak menyuarakan sepatah kata pun_

 _Aku merasakan tautan tangan kami melonggar kemudian ia melepas tautan tangan kami._

* * *

Ingin sekali rasanya saat itu aku menghentikan waktu, atau kalau bisa mengembalikan waktu, agar semuanya kembali seperti semula, aku ingin mengulang segalanya, berharap tidak ada yang pernah terjadi diantara kita.

Dirimu seperti kupu-kupu, semakin aku mendekatimu semakin kau menghilang karena terbang menjauh, segalanya yang kau lakukan membuat aku lupa akan realita bahwa kau sudah ada yang memiliki.

* * *

" _Jaehyun, aku mencintaimu"_

" _Kalau begitu tetaplah bersamaku, Taeyongie"_

 _Ia menggeleng, hatiku mencelos begitu saja._

" _Aku mencintaimu sebagai sahabatku, Jaehyun. Kita harus berhenti, kita tidak boleh seperti ini terus menerus"_

 _Aku mengusap air matanya, taeyong menangis, ia begitu rapuh._

" _Jauhi aku, Jaehyun"_

" _Tidak"_

" _Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menjauh darimu"_

 _Bibirnya mengecup bibirku singkat kemudian pergi meninggalkanku, kecupan terakhir kami._

* * *

Dan pada akhirnya, ia terbang menjauh, ia pergi meninggalkanku.

Ia hanya lah kupu-kupu dalam mimpiku.

Tak akan pernah bisa aku gapai, sampai kapanpun juga.

 **FIN**


	4. Heartbreaker! Pt1

**Heartbreaker!  
**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **ATTENTION :**

 **bisa saja isi cerita tidak nyambung sama judulnya**

 **apa tau aja saya cuma pinjam judul lagu nya ensiti huehue**

 **btw ini bukan songfic ya kawan2**

 **Rated : T**

 **WARNS :**

 **boyslove | OOC | twoshoot | yaoi**

* * *

Memang ya ibu-ibu itu rempong, sama hal nya seperti eomma jaehyun . Eomma jaehyun memerintahkan dirinya untuk membawakan kue ke tetangga sebelah dalam rangka ramah tamah kembali dengan tetangga lama mereka.

"Tidak mau!" tolak jaehyun dengan segera, "Loh, kenapa tidak mau?"

' _Karena aku pasti bertemu anak itu'_ Batin jaehyun

"Pokoknya tidak mau!" jaehyun meletakkan kue itu di meja makan dan hendak kembali ke kamar, "Antar kue itu atau eomma tidak akan memberimu biaya jajan selama satu semester" ancaman eomma jaehyun memang selalu yang model begitu, jadi mau tidak mau jaehyun mematuhi perintah eomma nya, mengantarkan kue itu dan kembali bertemu dengan si anak buruk rupa.

 _Tok, tok, tok_

Jaehyun mengetuk pintu itu berkali-kali namun tetap saja tidak ada yang membuka pintunya, menyahut pun tidak.

"Permisi" kali ini Jaehyun meninggikan intonasi nya, dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok dengan rambut yang berantakan dan tubuh mungil nya yang terlihat atletis, jaehyun menahan nafasnya.

"Ehm maaf, apa ini benar kediaman Lee?"

Sosok itu mengusap matanya sebentar, kelihatan nya baru bangun tidur.

"Iya betul, ada apa"

Sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati jaehyun berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah kue dengan ukuran agak besar pada kedua tangan nya.

Jaehyun meneguk ludah nya, nafasnya tercekat tiba-tiba, ia hampir saja terjengkang ke belakang jika ia tidak teringat akan harga dirinya.

"Kau.. Lee Taeyong?"

Pria yang disebut Lee taeyong itu mengangguk dan melempar tatapan tanya pada jaehyun

"Ada yang saya bisa bantu..?" tanya taeyong ragu-ragu, jaehyun langsung menggeleng, "T-tidak, ini aku hanya ingin mengantar kue" jaehyun memberikan kue itu pada taeyong, "Kau tetangga baru ya?" tanya taeyong, "B-bukan, aku—"

"Loh? Jaehyun sudah sampai ya" kata eomma taeyong yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan pintu, eomma taeyong langsung menyuruh jaehyun untuk masuk dan mampir sebentar. Taeyong yang baru sadar kalau roang yang tadi berbicara dengan nya adalah jaehyun hanya menggeram kesal.

"Apa?" tanya taeyong sinis, sejak jaehyun mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa pandangan nya tak pernah lepas sedetik pun dari taeyong, jaehyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau taeyong?" jaehyun masih penasaran apakah benar atau tidak lelaki dihadapannya itu adalah Lee Taeyong tetangga nya, "Menurutmu saja" taeyong berdiri lalu entah pergi kemana.

Sedangkan jaehyun masih perang dengan nurani dan otaknya, jaehyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang Lee Taeyong akan tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja manis yang mampu membuat jaehyun sesak nafas, padahal jaehyun pikir saat itu tayeong hanya main-main dengan ucapan nya. Lee Taeyong yang jaehyun tau adalah bocah gendut dengan noda coklat disekitar bibirnya yang merupakan tetangga jaehyun sejak jaehyun masih dalam kandungan ibu nya.

* * *

" _Jaehyun aku mau ikut main!" seru taeyong kecil dengan nyaring, namun jaehyun kecil tidak menganggap keberadaan nya, taeyong memutuskan untuk langsung terjun dalam permainan yang jaehyun mainkan dengan tetangga nya yang lain, "Taeyong menganggu sekali sih! Gendut begitu mana bisa main beginian!" jaehyun mendorong taeyong kemudian taeyong jatuh akibat dorongan jaehyun, taeyong menangis hebat tetapi jaehyun tidak peduli, jaehyun tetap saja sibuk main, "Lihat saja, aku akan jadi lelaki manis saat dewasa nanti!" teriak taeyong yang hanya dianggap omong kosong oleh jaehyun_

* * *

Waktu terus-menerus berjalan, dan tahun itu, tahun dimana jaehyun dan taeyong berumur sembilan tahun, jaehyun pindah ke Amerika karena ikut ayah nya yang harus pindah melanjutkan pekerjaan disana, dan akhirnya setelah delapan tahun jaehyun menetap di Amerika ia kembali ke Korea dan berencana untuk melanjutkan sekolah tingkat atas nya disini.

"Yak! Mau sampai kapan kau melamun terus?" taeyong mendengus kesal, jaehyun hanya bengong saja daritadi padahal minuman yang taeyong buat sudah nampak di depan matanya, jaehyun tersenyum canggung lalu meneguk minuman nya dalam sekali tenggak bahkan taeyong sampai menatapnya heran.

Jaehyun kembali berperang dengan dirinya sendiri, di satu sisi ia menentang bahwa taeyong terlihat sangat manis dan di satu sisi ingin rasanya jaehyun mencium taeyong karena saking manisnya, jangan salahkan otak jaehyun yang memang sudah ternodai itu. Jaehyun teringat akan ucapan taeyong waktu itu

' _Lihat saja, aku akan jadi lelaki manis saat dewasa nanti!'_

Iya. Yang itu. Bahkan belum dewasa pun sudah manis duluan pikir jaehyun.

"Kalau sudah habis minuman nya, kau boleh pergi" ucap taeyong dengan maksud mengusir, "Aku masih betah disini" kata jaehyun lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya. Karena merasa tidak senang jaehyun berada dirumahnya taeyong pun kembali mengusir jaehyun dengan menghujam pria bermarga Jung itu dengan tinjuan maut nya yang membuat jaehyun akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.

Jaehyun begitu senang ketika mendapati satu menit lagi jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, itu artinya keluarga taeyong sebentar lagi akan sampai dan mereka akan memulai makan malam bersama, tak dapat dipungkiri hati jaehyun bersorak-sorai.

Lebih cepat dari perkiraan, keluarga taeyong sampai lebih cepat dari waktu yang telah ditentukan, disinilah mereka sekarang ruang makan keluarga Jung, tak lupa keluarga jung dan keluarga lee menyelipkan tawa canda dalam acara makan bersama itu, kecuali taeyong yang daritadi hanya diam dengan memasang wajah masamnya.

Setelah selesai makan jaehyun langsung mencari ide untuk mengajak taeyong berbicara dan memulai hubungan yang baik dengan tetangga nya itu. Eomma jaehyun kebetulan sekali mendukung keadaan.

"Jaehyun bisa ajak taeyong main dulu? Kami harus membahas masalah bisnis, alangkah lebih baiknya para remaja tidak ikut campur" jaehyun tahu eomma nya bermaksud mengusir mereka dengan cara halus kemudian jaehyun langsung mengajak taeyong untuk pergi ke kamarnya yah walaupun sebenarnya mereka belum membangun hubungan antar tetangga yang baik.

* * *

"Kau masih suka coklat?" tanya jaehyun yang membuat taeyong memutar matanya kesal, menurutnya pertanyaan jaehyun tersebut tidak bermutu sama sekali

"Jutek sekali sih? Memangnya aku ada salah apa?" taeyong ingin sekali rasanya menguliti lelaki sialan itu yang dengan seenak jidatnya bertanya apa salahnya, tentu saja tak terhitung bagi taeyong

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya, "Saat itu kan kita masih bocah taeyong, mana aku mengerti" ucap jaehyun seenak pantatnya kali ini, "Memangnya kalau pun kau masih bocah kau tidak punya rasa kemanusiaan hah?" omel taeyong, "Memang kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati terus terusan kau ejek gendut? Walaupun saat itu aku gendut harusnya kau tidak begitu, bodoh! Dasar Jung sialan Jaehyun bisanya hanya mengejek ku seenak pantatmu bahkan aku tidak pernah berpikir kau punya pantat!" taeyong melanjutkan omelan nya untuk jaehyun, yang di omeli hanya terkekeh kecil lalu menatap taeyong dengan entah tatapan apa itu, "sssttt, pelan-pelan ngomelnya" jaehyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir, taeyong makin membara bukan nya minta maaf jaehyun malah mengingatkan nya untuk pelan-pelan dalam urusan bacot membacot aka ngomel.

"mati saja kau jaehyun"

"Jangan, nanti kau rindu"

Taeyong membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna, "Apa kau bilang? Rindu? Ugh tidak, terimakasih"

Jaehyun menarik tangan mungil taeyong namun taeyong langsung menarik tangan nya kembali, "APA KAU PEGANG PEGANG HAH MAU AKU TAMPOL?!" pekik taeyong, "Astaga taeyong, kecilkan suaramu" jaehyun berbisik

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf dan berjabat tangan, jadi masalah kita selesai"

"Minta maaf ya minta maaf saja tidak perlu jabat tangan, tanganku mahal"

Jaehyun mengulas senyum tipisnya, taeyong begitu menggemaskan untuk jaehyun, jaehyun jadi merasa ada beberapa kerusakkan pada otaknya.

"Tidak bisa begitu kita harus berjabat tangan, supaya resmi"

Taeyong mengutuk jaehyun berkali-kali dalam hatinya.

"Berikan tanganmu" perintah jaehyun, taeyong memberikan tangan nya setengah hati

Jaehyun langsung menjabat tangan taeyong, "Maaf ya taeyong kalau aku dulu keterlaluan pada mu, dan juga terimakasih untuk ucapanmu yang tidak main-main itu"

Taeyong bingung, "maksudmu?"

"Kau benar benar telah menjadi seseorang yang manis, bahkan sebelum menginjak umur dewasa"

 _Blush._

Rona merah sialan itu muncul di kedua pipi taeyong, ia berusaha mati matian menutupi wajahnya yang memerah

' _Aku akan menaburi bunga bangkai pada saat pemakaman mu nanti, Jung Jaehyun!'_ pekik taeyong dalam hati nya.

 **TBC**

 **a/n : terimakasih sebelumnya untuk yang sudah reviews**

 **mungkin di chapter selanjutnya saya bakal respon satu satu yaa**

 **thankyou :))**


	5. Heartbreaker! Pt2

**Heartbreaker!**

 **[ Part 2 ]**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **Rated : T nyerempet dikit**

 **Warnings : OOC | boyslove | Twoshoots | yaoi**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

"Jangan mengikutiku terus!" taeyong mengacak rambutnya frustasi, jaehyun yang sudah hampir seminggu sekolah disini masih saja mengintil taeyong kemana-mana, bahkan ke toilet sekalipun.

"Sekolah nya terlalu besar, kalau aku tersesat bagaimana?", taeyong hanya menggeram kecil, nampaknya amarah pemuda Lee itu sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Terserah" kata taeyong sebelum kembali ke kelas

Jaehyun sebenar nya sudah mulai sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan taeyong sekitar empat hari lalu dan ya kalian bisa tebak sendiri bagaimana reaksi para yeoja-yeoja kecentilan itu yang menyambut kedatangan jaehyun dengan mengibas-ngibaskan rambut penuh kutu mereka disertai pinggul yang melenggok kesana kemari, menjijikan sekali.

' _Hei pria amerika! Sentuh tubuhku!'_

' _Jaehyun ah kau boleh membayarku berapa saja untuk tidur denganmu walau hanya semalam!'_

' _Jung Jaehyun, aku istrimu!'_

' _Jaehyun, ukuran bra ku 37B!"_

' _Jaehyun aku sedang memakai dalaman dengan warna merah marun!'_

Setidaknya itu lah yang taeyong dengar selama empat hari jaehyun terus terusan mengikutinya dan jangan lupa tingkat kejahilan jaehyun itu sudah melampaui tingkat dewa jadi tidak heran kalau taeyong dijahili jaehyun selama empat hari penuh. Dua hari yang lalu jaehyun mengambil celana taeyong saat ganti baju dan alhasil kepala si Jung itu benjol akibat tampolan dari taeyong kemudian malamnya jaehyun datang kerumah taeyong dan merengek-rengek pada taeyong untuk menyembuhkan kepalanya yang cenat cenut itu, mau tak mau taeyong harus mengusap-usap kepala besar jaehyun semalaman.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya jaehyun yang masih setia mengikuti taeyong dari belakang, teriakkan para yeoja pun kembali terdengar ketika mereka melewati koridor

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab taeyong cuek dan melanjutkan kegiatan nya mencari si tiang listrik

"Johnny!" teriak tayeong begitu mendapati Johnny-si tiang listrik- itu sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman nya yang lain, yang sama sama memiliki tubuh tiang listrik kalau dibandingkan dengan taeyong, taeyong hanya secuil upil kecil diantara upil-upil raksasa dalam hidungnya.

Jaehyun kembali menguap entah yang ini sudah yang keberapa kali, karena setidaknya sekitar dua puluh menit jaehyun berdiri disini untuk menunggu taeyong selesai bercakap ria dengan pria yang taeyong sebut 'tiang listrik' . Kesan pertama jaehyun ketika melihat johnny adalah

' _Ini siapa nya taeyong sih? Masih lebih tampan aku'_

Iya begitu. Jiji kan loe semua. Author nya juga.

"Taeyong cepat sedikit!"

Taeyong menoleh sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan obrolan nya dengan johnny, jaehyun mengepalkan tangan nya, cukup sudah, jaehyun sudah panas.

Tanpa pikir panjang jaehyun pun langsung menarik tangan taeyong dan membawa taeyong ke kelas. Taeyong menghentak tangan nya agar lepas dari tangan jaehyun

"Apa apaan kau ini? Aku sedang berbicara dengan nya!" omel taeyong tak terima

"Apa nya yang berbicara, kalian malah tampak seperti orang yang sedang kencan selama dua puluh menit! Lalu juga apa faedah nya si johnny itu mencubit cubit pipimu hah? Memang nya aku tidak bisa? Lihat ini!" jaehyun mencubit kedua pipi taeyong, "Ugh! Lepaskan cubitanmu, jaehyun!" pekik taeyong sambil berusaha melepaskan cubitan taeyong dari pipinya, setelah cubitan itu lepas taeyong langsung menghantam jaehyun dengan tampolan adalan nya.

Aduh manis-manis kok galaknya sebegini ya.

Teman kelas mereka hanya melongo tak percaya, mereka hanya menonton adegan tak berfaedah diantara jaehyun dan taeyong tanpa ada niat untuk memisahkan mereka

"Sakit sialan! Mati saja kau!" teriak taeyong

"Tidak mau! Aku belum punya anak!" tolak jaehyun dengan sedikit berteriak

"Ya sudah buat saja sana!" taeyong membalas teriakkan jaehyun tak kalah keras, mungkin teman kelas mereka harus memakai penyumbat kuping, atau potong saja kuping mereka sekalian.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat anak" ujar jaehyun santai yang berdampak besar bagi taeyong dan reaksi kaget teman sekelasnya

Pipi taeyong merona, taeyong berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sangat memerah itu. Kenapa taeyong jadi mikir yang aneh-aneh begini?

Taeyong menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau punya anak denganmu!" ujar taeyong sebelum mendudukkan dirinya dan mengabaikan jaehyun seharian itu

"Yongieeee" jaehyun berusaha mendekati taeyong namun kepalan tangan taeyong memberi nya tanda untuk tidak dekat dekat atau kena tampol.

"Tae kau kenapa jadi galak begini sih? Bukan nya dulu kau senang dekat dekat denganku"

Taeyong hanya mendengarkan rengekan jaehyun dengan malas, "itu kan dulu, sekarang aku tidak begitu" jawab taeyong dengan memberikan jaehyun lirikan sinisnya.

Tiba-tiba jaehyun menarik taeyong ke dalam pelukannya, "YA! LEPASKAN AKU MESUM SIALAN!" teriak taeyong dalam pelukkan jaehyun, namun jaehyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bilang aku sayang jaehyun dulu baru aku lepaskan"

Taeyong membulatkan matanya kemudian kembali mencubit pinggang jaehyun

"TAEYONG SAKIT" pekik jaehyun disebelah telinga taeyong yang membuat taeyong harus menutup telinga kanan nya

"MAKANYA LEPASKAN"

Jaehyun mengeratkan pelukan nya lagi

"aku sayang jaehyun" ucap taeyong dengan sangat pelan namun jaehyun bersyukur kalau telinga nya itu punya pendengaran yang tajam , "aku juga menyayangimu taeyongieee" jaehyun mengelus-elus rambut taeyong, sedangkan taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal

"taeyong?" jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah taeyong memerah

"blushing ya?" goda jaehyun

"TIDAK!" pekik taeyong lalu berusaha menyembunyikkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher jaehyun

"taeyong betah ya begini" goda jaehyun lagi

Taeyong langsung menarik tubuhnya namun percuma karena tangan jaehyun menahan pinggang nya

"jaehyun lepaskannn" cicit taeyong

"tapi jawab satu pertanyaan dulu"

"banyak maunya!" taeyong mencubit pinggang jaehyun lagi

"si tiang listrik itu punya hubungan apa denganmu"

Taeyong diam sebentar

"pacar ku" jawab taeyong pelan, seketika jaehyun memasang wajah masam nya

"oh aku kira.." jaehyun tidak melanjutkan ucapan nya dan melonggarkan pelukannya dari taeyong, taeyong pun merasa sedikit kecewa saat jaehyun melonggarkan pelukan nya

Taeyong merapikan t-shirt nya yang sedikit berantakan akibat kejadian tadi, "kenapa dilepas?" tanpa sadar bibir taeyong melontarkan pertanyaan tak senonoh itu jaehyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

"Aku pul—" ucapan jaehyun terpotong ketika tayeong tiba tiba duduk diatas paha nya

"t-taeyong?"

"aku hanya bercanda!"

Jaehyun mengernyitkan alisnya, "maksudmu?"

"johnny hanya teman dekatku, jae" bisik taeyong

Entah kenapa hati jaehyun jadi lega setelah mendengar itu. Jaehyun berpikir sebentar lalu ide untuk menjahili taeyong muncul seketika, "Lalu?" tanya jaehyun (pura-pura) tidak peduli

"aku kira kau tadi cemburu karena aku bilang johnny pacarku" taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ingin sekali jaehyun mencium bibir itu tanpa ampun, astaga jaehyun!

"jaehyun?"

Jaehyun menoleh pada taeyong, "ya?"

"kau memang tidak pernah menyukai ku, ya?" tanya taeyong dengan wajah sendunya

"aku benar-benar jelek ya?" tanya taeyong lagi

"jaehyun kenapa aku masih menyukaimu?!" taeyong menahan teriakkan nya dan airmata mulai mengalir jaehyun mengusap airmata itu dan merengkuh taeyong.

"aku juga menyukaimu" bisik jaehyun yang membuat taeyong membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"jaehyun serius?"

"iya aku serius yongieee", jaehyun mengacak rambut taeyong yang memang sudah agak berantakan

"lalu, kenapa kau tidak mau bermain denganku waktu dulu?"

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, "siapa bilang aku tidak mau main denganmu?"

"dulu aku sangat ingin bermain denganmu yongie, namun yuta dan ten bilang kalau kau itu tukang curi coklat dan kemudian bodohnya aku percaya dengan mereka sehingga aku menjaga jarak denganmu karena aku takut coklat yang eomma ku beli kau curi semua" lanjut jaehyun diselingi kekehan kecilnya, wajah taeyong jadi masam, "heii itu kan efek ketika aku masih bocah, sekarang aku yakin kalau kau bukan pecuri coklat" jaehyun meraih tengkuk taeyong dan mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga kening mereka bertemu

"tapi kau masih aku anggap pencuri, lee tayeong"

"mwo? Aku tidak pernah mencuri apa-apa darimu jae!"

"ada satu yang kau curi"

Taeyong sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya, "apa?"

"hatiku" jawab jaehyun lalu mencuri sebuah kecupan kecil pada bibir taeyong kemudian langsung berlari untuk mengindari amukan taeyong

"JUNG SIALAN JAEHYUN AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

 **END**

 _ **terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah reviews dari chap pertama**_

 _ **jangan lupa review yang ini ya!**_

 _ **notes : untuk yang mau minta pair baru bisa pm ya nanti diusahakan saya buatin**_

 _ **atau yang mau titip ide ke saya juga boleh, silakan pm. saya gak larang**_


	6. Notes

**NOTES**

* * *

Halo, ini cuma notes saya aja bukan update cerita hehe.

Saya Cuma mau bilang kalo kalian mau req cerita/titip ide bisa review atau langsung pm saya juga boleh, tenang saya gak gigit. Dan juga kalau bisa req nya jangan yang fanfic multichapters karena saya lagi sibuk ujian :v , saya tu bikin ff alih-alih supaya gak stress belajar mulu jadinya ya saya ngetik saja daripada angus otak saya wkwk. Nah jadi buat yang mau req/titip ide, kalian boleh kasih ke saya dengan catatan ff nya berjenis ficlet atau twoshoots, udah itu aja gak lebih hehe ;))))

Soal genre, terserah sama selera kalian aja, saya usahakan untuk bikin secepatnya, thankyou!

Love,

wonhoasf


End file.
